camarades_soleilfandomcom-20200213-history
Mantle of Whispers
Personal History Before Gozeiki no Bano Kami Kantaro Mantle of Whispers / Le manteau de murmures Age : 37 Sexe : Féminin Morphologie : 5’7’’, élancé, épaules et hanches larges. Visage et partie frontale du crâne chauve et couvert de brûlures atroces et profondes. Passe pour un homme aux traits fins la majorité du temps, y compris dans l’image publique. Ethnie : Blessed Isle Langues parlées : High Realm et Forest Tongue Origine et famille : Mantle of Whispers ; Née Atsere Iriaku, jumelle identique de Nutsere Iriaku (male), enfant illégitime d’un commerçant important. En raison des parents absents, le concept de famille de Mantle of Whispers se limite à son jumeau. Néanmoins, les Iriaku ont étés acceptés dans des grandes écoles, fait des études poussées et se sont vu octroyés des hautes fonctions dans l’administration. Exaltation : Sur la Blessed Isle, Atsere était employée du trésor à 19 ans, de même que son frère Nutsere. La jumelle fut séduite par sa supérieure hiérarchique et devint une de ses amantes, profitant ainsi d’avancement rapide pour elle et son frère, malgré leur si jeune âge. Cette protectrice était une wood aspect dragon-blooded nommée Astria Rosethorn. Après plusieurs années, un cambriolage a eu lieu à la seconde voûte du trésor impérial, ou œuvrait ces bureaucrates. Des malfrats organisés se sont infiltrés en plein jour, tuant ceux qui leur résistaient. Les Iriaku, bien alertes, décelaient que quelque chose clochait. Les bandits semblaient bien plus chercher Rosethorn qu’à entrer dans la voûte. Lorsqu’ils la trouvèrent, Rosethorn invoqua un arc de bouleau richement décoré et décocha une nuée de flèches qui eut raison de la plupart des sous-fifres. Le chef borgne, l’œil droit tatoué d’un crâne, para néanmoins un projectile, celui-ci se fichant dans le manche de son firewand. C’est alors que le mécréant braqua l’arme en direction sa cible et concentra son essence en une destruction incendiaire. Atsere voulu s’interposer pour protéger Rosethorn, et Nutsere pour sa sœur. L’enfer se déchaîna et les trois roulèrent hurlant, fumant et aveuglés. Rosethorn mourut sur le coup, elle qui était la cible de l’assassinat. Nutsere perdit conscience. Atsere se découvrait inondée de flammes et de lumières lorsqu’elle ouvrit les yeux, mais ne sentait plus de douleur. Elle se crut morte et devenue fantôme tellement qu’elle se sentie légère et libérée. La sanction prononcé amena avec elle une lourdeur toute nouvelle, écrasante, finale : Anathema! Quelques minutes plus tard, c’est un Fire-aspect Dragon-blooded ensanglanté, boitant et transportant un firewand brisé qui sorti de la voûte en regardant par-dessus son épaule à chaque occasion. Il disparut rapidement dans les rues de la capitale. La fuite : Leur univers s’était effondré. Des érudits modèles, des protégés, des étoiles montantes de l’administration impériale ils n’étaient plus. Sans famille, sans fonction, s’est en parias qu’ils devaient fuir la capitale, et rapidement. C’est en usant de leurs contacts, leurs connaissances des procédures de sécurité et grâce au chaos ambiant qu’il réussirent à obtenir des visas pour des fausses identités. Il faut dire que Nutsere avait eu la présence d’esprit de voler des richesses de la voûte, notamment de talons de jade, des bons au porteur et des pierres précieuses. Ces visas leurs permettra, trois nuits plus tard, d’embarquer sur un navire pour rejoindre le continent. Connaissant l’étreinte tentaculaire de l’empire, il leurs s’avaient devoir s’exiler plus loin que l’horizon. Atsere remercia les dieux que son frère l’accompagna dans cette épreuve. Celui-ci avait tout perdu, par sa faute, mais ne l’avait jamais abandonné et ne s’était jamais plaint. C’est ainsi qu’ils prirent la route de l’est, en laissant toutes leurs habitudes d’antan qui aurait permis de les identifiés. Ils vivèrent comme des sans-papiers, refusant de dépenser les richesses de peur de laisser une trace pouvant mener la chasse dans leurs directions. S’improvisant saltimbanques, mimes, acteurs de fortunes et marionnettiste. Ses fonctions avaient le luxe de permettre le port de masques et déguisements, qui dissimulaient cicatrices et identités à la fois. L’opportunité : Après trois saisons de voyage vint des contrés et des royaumes sur lesquels les Iriaku n’avaient jamais lus. Atsere avait passé tout se temps en minimisant l’usage de ses nouveaux dons et en cherchant à dissimuler son essence particulière. C’est dans un village forestier, ils firent connaissance d’un curieux vieil homme affublé d’un marque blanc et rouge, très richement vêtus. Voyant qu’il s’agissait d’étrangers désœuvrés, L’homme les engageas comme suite afin de le divertir. Sans jamais connaitre le nom ni le visage de cet employeur, celui-ci les guida à Gozeiki no Bano. Après quelques tâches d’observation, d’espionnage et de larcins, l’homme constatât l’intelligence et la débrouillardise de de ses nouvelles recrues. Nul ne sait comment, mais il appris que Atsere arrivait a manipuler un peu d’essence. Ainsi, il lui confia une ceinture de pénombre (Shadow Belt) et employa alors le duo afin d’espionner ses collègues de la Guilde des Guildes. Les identités et les informations compromettantes permirent autant à l’ancien qu’aux Iriaku d’accroitre leur influence sur la guilde. Après quelques missions fructueuses, le vieil homme convainc Atsere d’entrer au service d’une amie à laquelle il était redevable ; Sweet Capucine. Ainsi, la fugitive adopta l’identité de Mantle of Whipers, acteur, satyre et humoriste. Sa candidature à l’adoption fut organisée. Bien qu’elle fut vue comme une curiosité par les autres clans et maisons, aucun d’entre eux ne fut intéressé à payer un prix substantiel. Le prix offert par le Void Monkey Clan fut modique et n’éveilla pas de soupçons. Elle fut alors adoptée et devint l’agente de liaison insoupçonnée entre Sweet Capucine et le vieil homme de la Guilde des guildes. Nutsere ne fut adopté par le clan en tant que page, afin de mettre à l’usage ses capacités et d’avoir un levier sur Mantle of Whispers, en cas de besoin. L’exaltée solaire ne mis pas de temps à être séduite par la fragilité et la force tranquille de Sweet Capucine. Voyant en elle un peu d’Astria RoseThorn, Mantle of Whispers finit pas tomber sous le charme de sa nouvelle protectrice. Défigurée, cachée sous son personnage, elle se résigna à une romance platonique pour la jeune enfant. Quelques temps plus tard, la matriarche fut assassinée et Sweet Capucine devint Daimyo du Clan. Étant mise au courant des rumeurs de l’implication de la Guilde des Guildes, Mantle of Whispers se questionna sur sa part de responsabilité. Pour tout dire, elle ignorait si elle avait pris part ou non à un possible complot. Mais elle sait qu’elle n’en discuterait jamais avec Sweet Capucine. Aujourd’hui, Mantle of Whispers agit à titre officiel de bouffon et valet personnel de Sweet Capucine. Nombreux comprennent également le rôle de conseiller privé. Correspondant avec son arrivée et l’ascension de la nouvelle Daimyo, le clan s’est formidablement organisé. Lorsque Mantle of Whispers rencontre un membre du clan, celui-ci doit considérer la possibilité que l’entrevue constitue une intervention informelle de la dirigeante. Pour cette raison, ainsi que pour la finesse du verbe employé, les officiers et autres membres du clan ne relèvent que rarement les moqueries de Mantle of Whispers. Entretemps, un projet est monté afin de substituer le vieil épouvantail de la guilde par Nutsere afin de renforcer l’influence sur l’organisation. Il ne suffit plus que de découvrir son identité civile afin de terminer le plan…. Chapter One Chapter Two Chapter 5 Asaria and Rosotan Chapter 14 The circle valliantly defeated the rogue sorcerer Rafiki and liberated the Ougaloo. When Runn Iunring removed a corrupted sword fragment from the god's abdoment, MoW was drentched in it's acidic blood, causing grevious wound, maiming it's breasts and pushing the character to the limit of conciousness. The circle's physician then provided first aid to MoW, deeply surprised to discover her womanhood. Moreover he was disturbed to discover she was 5 month's pregnant. Atsese was releived that Runn's public claim to Baloo's Daimyoship before it's nation's god took the center stage and drove attention away. Game Mechanics Charms Intimacies Minor Tie: Orphans -- tending towards major Major Tie: Void monkey Clan Defining Tie : Love for Sweet Capucine Defining Principle: Bring Reform & Modernity Major Principle: Diversity & Local Cultures are the Strength of a Nation Negative principle major : I can't stand Ugly People Minor Principle: Humor must be listened Major Principle: Chaos & Confusion - Out of them comes opportunity Minor Tie: Guild of Guilds: Where Power & influence can be easely obtained Minor Tie: Role-Model: Clever King / King of all Songs Defining Tie: Family Members Major Tie: Testost Simian --. Respect for his ambition and deception Minor Tie: Carving own Kingdoms out of Gozeiki no Bano Minor Tie: Hate Karnak, because of his role in the disaperance of Runn's Clan Minor Tie: Respect for Paf's Skills, which can be used. Negative major: Fear the Wyld Hunt and the Immaculate order. Minor Tie (Respect): Ambriel (Once was major) Artefacts Root of Loyalty, Jade articulated plate Blade of Grass, Jade Grand Daiklave Category:Void Monkey Category:Solar Category:Simian Category:Player Character